staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Lutego 2001
TVP 1 06:30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 07:45 Tańce polskie; Tańce spiskie 08:00 Zwierzęta świata; Zatoka olbrzymów; cz.2-ost.; film dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 08:30 Wiadomości 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Cybermania; teleturniej komputerowy 09:40 Walt Disney przedstawia; Produkcje Myszki Miki; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zwariowana szkoła; odc.4 10:55 Dziedzictwo. Odc. 1 - serial prod.kanad. 11:45 Sekrety zdrowia 12:00 Podróżnik; Kuba; magazyn turystyczny 12:25 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka; odc.49-George Walker Bush 13:20 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; z Wiesławem Juszczakiem "o sztuce prawdziwej" 13:45 Jaka to melodia?; odc.553 14:10 Bohaterowie i nikczemnicy; Heroes and Villains; 1999 -Gaz do dechy - film fab.prod.angielskiej 15:05 Jeśli nie Oxford,to co?; teleturniej 15:30 Przyjaciele; program z udziałem niepełnosprawnych 16:00 Trudne pytania; - suplement 16:20 Lista przebojów; stereo 16:45 Wrzuć Jedynkę 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 17:50 Plebania; odc.42 18:25 Pokaż, co potrafisz - Akademia IQ; program dla młodych widzów 19:00 Wieczorynka; Mapeciątka; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:57 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Robin Hood - Faceci w rajtuzach; Robin Hood Men in Tights; 1996 komedia prod.USA 21:50 Tylko u nas 22:00 Od tanga do tanga - Sylwester z Jedynką; stereo 23:40 Sportowa sobota 23:50 Halowe Mistrzostwa Polski w lekkiej atletyce - kronika 00:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym Lahti - kronika 00:15 Strzelec; Shooter; 1997 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych 01:45 Klan; odc.434; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:10 Klan; odc.435; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:35 Klan; odc.436; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:55 Domator; Inside Out; 1986 film fab.prod.USA 04:20 Times Square; Times Square; 1980 film fab.prod.USA 06:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny; odc.33/97; serial prod.USA 09:25 Gospodarka w Dwójce 09:50 Studio sport; MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym; Lahti - kombinacja norweska: sprint,skoki mężczyzn 11:00 Ej przeleciał ptaszek - 50 lat "Mazowsza"; koncert Państwowego Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca "Mazowsze"stereo 11:30 Ulica Sezamkowa; program dla dzieci 12:00 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie; serial animowany prod. USA 12:20 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; serial anim.prod.USA 12:30 Kino bez rodziców; Tajemnica Sagali; odc.11/14 - Najkrótszy dzień; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 13:00 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa; odc.50/73; serial prod.USA 13:25 Arka Noego 14:00 Co ludzie powiedzą; odc.24/40; serial kom.prod.angielskiej 14:30 Familiada; teleturniej 15:00 Złotopolscy; odc.299 - Śmierć Kęsika; telenowela TVP 15:30 Studio sport; Drużynowy konkurs skoków narciarskich na średniej skoczni - Lahti 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Klinika pod Wyrwigroszem; odc.5 - Skarb; serial TVP 19:25 Z Dwójką dookoła świata; Trydent kraina słońca i śniegu 19:40 Studio sport; MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym; Lahti- kombinacja norweska: sprint,biegi mężczyzn 19:55 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; Co nam w duszy gra; Sylwester /2/; stereo 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Szept zabójcy; Whisperkill; 1988 film sensacyjny prod.USA 23:10 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; odc.9/13; serial prod.USA 23:35 Billboard; 1998 film fab. prod. polskiej (96') 01:10 2 TM 2,3 - koncert; zespołu Tymoteusz 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Lublin 7.00 Kaczorek Huey (6/13) - serial rysunkowy 7.35 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele (11/26) - serial rysunkowy 8.00 Telenowyny - magazyn w języku ukraińskim 8.30 Znane nieznane 9.00 Ogrody bez granic (21/24) - angielski serial dokumentalny 9.25 Książki z górnej półki - nowości wydawnicze 9.30 Telewizyjny Magazyn Przyrodniczy - program dla dzieci 10.00 Josephine (8-ost.) - francuski serial obyczajowy 11.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała: Od narodzin do śmierci - angielski serial dokumentalny 12.30 Kumple z woja - reportaż 12.45 Złote rączki (21/30) - irlandzki serial poradnikowy 13.10 Zaproszenie - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.25 Pies w Białym domu 14.30 Kino familijne: Cyrkowcy (6/52) - serial przygodowy 14.55 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy (20/28) - fiński serial dokumentalny 15.30 W naszym domu 16.15 Teletransmisja (21) - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Znane nieznane 17.30 Przyjaciele z podwórka - program dla dzieci 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 koncert 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Taśmy prawdy - amerykański film fabularny /za zgodą rodziców/ 20.35 Reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Motoświat 21.15 Z archiwum - reportera reportaż 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Wieszak - magazyn mody 22.00 Kino polskie: Lubię nietoperze - film fabularny, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł 23.35 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza - widowisko kameralno-studyjne 00.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze — magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Serial animowany 8.30 Niezwyciężony Spider-Man (3/13) — serial animowany 9.00 Godzilla (29) — serial animowany 9.25 Power Rangers (152) — serial fantastyczny 9.50 Disco Polo Live 10.45 Lawrence z Arabii — film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1962 14.30 4 x 4 — magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Adam i Ewa (56, 57) — serial obyczajowy 16.45 Jezioro marzeń (38) — serial obyczajowy 17.45 Idź na całość — show z nagrodami 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (200) — telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa — teleturniej 20.50 Graczykowie (50) — serial komediowy 21.20 Reggae na lodzie — komedia, USA 1993 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.05 Ryzykowna gra (8/9) — serial SF 23.55 Opowieści z krypty (51) — serial 0.25 Playboy — magazyn erotyczny 2.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Punky Brewster (5/88) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Super świnka (1/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Mama tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 She-Ra księżniczka mocy (25/28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.35 Omer (16/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.55 Omer (18/13) - serial animowany dla dZieci 10.00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial (36/43) 11.00 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.45 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.15 Podwojny agent - film sensacyjny 15.15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 15.45 Brygada ratunkowa (26/44) - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.40 Sekrety - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 18.30 Maraton usmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Big Brother - Ty wybierasz 21.25 Pseudonim Rosomak - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 23.15 Portret zabojcy (36/42) - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 0.10 Szkoła zombi - horror 2.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy do rana TV 4 6.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial dla dzieci 7.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 8.00 TV Kropka. pl 8.30 Od Afryki do Arktyki - Tropem psa - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Voltron 10.00 Rudzielec - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 12 00 Biblioteka Watykańska - film dokumentalny 12.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 TV Kropka. pl 13.30 KINOmaniak 13.55 Niebiosa mogą zaciekać - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 16 00 Lekarze z Los Angeles - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 16.50 Plątka nieustraszona - serial SF 17.45 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 18.05 Wicher i lew - film przygodwy 20.15 Policjanci - serial kryminalny prod. polskiej 21.05 Anioł ciemności - serial sensacyjny 22.05 Pierwsza fala - serial sf. 23.05 Zakazane lny 2 - thriller erotyczny 0.30 Erotic Confessaions - serial erotyczny 0.50 Anioł ciemności - serial sens. 1.50 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.20 Strefa P - program muzyczny 3.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gnomy - strażnicy przyrody, Kangoo, SOS Croco. Blonlx - filmy animowane 10.05 Beczka śmiechu 10.30 Gra w przeboje 11.00 Znikający człowiek 11.55 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 12.20 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 12.45 Ukryte miasto - serial przygodowy 13.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca V - serial komediowy 13.35 Zły duch - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 15.20 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 16.10 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Komando "Małolat" - serial kryminalny prod. niemieckiej 17.55 Wieczór z reklamą 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzecia planeta od Słonca V - serial komediowy 20.00 Witaj w domu Roxy - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 21.40 Idealne zniknięcie - thriller pord. kanadyjskiej 23.20 Hotel - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 0.10 Komando "Małolat" - serial kryminalny prod. niemieckiej 1.00 Brudne pieniądze - dramat sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 2.30 Obsesyjna zemsta - thriller psychologiczny prod. niemieckiej TV Polonia 06:00 Polonica; Maria Skłodowska-Curie; odc. 2 /5/; 1978 serial biograficzny prod. angielskiej; reż: John Glenister; wyk: Jane Lapotaire, Denis Carey, Penelope Lee, William Sleigh 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:55 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy; odc. 3 /5/ - Olbrzymy i karły; film dokumentalny Bożeny i Jana Walencików 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Cybermania; teleturniej komputerowy 09:35 Panny i wdowy; odc. 2 /5/; 1991 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Maja Komorowska, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Dałkowska, Marta Gładkowska, Andrzej Zaorski i inni; powt. 10:25 Lokator z papugą - film anim. dla dorosłych 10:35 Uczmy się polskiego; lekcja 22 - Dobrze, powtórzę 11:05 Klan; odc. 423; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:30 Klan; odc. 424; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:50 Klan; odc. 425; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:15 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 12:25 Kultura duchowa narodu; Płaszcz Konrada - rzecz o Wilamie Horzycy; film dokumentalny Kamili Szymańczyk 12:55 Zielona kraina 13:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Opolski smak 13:30 Badziewiakowie; odc. 14 - Mikołajki; 1999 serial prod. polskiej 14:00 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14:30 Kocham Polskę; teleturniej 15:00 Babar; odc. 54 /65/ - Dzieci pomagają rodzicom; serial animowany 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku; Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 2; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 15:50 Ludzie listy piszą 16:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polscy górnicy we Francji cz.1; reportaż Grzegorza Kościńskiego 16:40 Polonia Polonii; (1) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach; O posiadaniu samego siebie; wykład prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego 17:30 Polonia Polonii; (2) 17:45 Zaproszenie; Człek bez soli nie wydoli; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18:05 Polonia Polonii; (3) 18:15 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 33 - Gra pozorów; 1999 serial prod. polskiej 19:05 Polonia Polonii; (4) 19:15 Dobranocka; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 12 /18/ - Gran Premio Argentina; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Polonica; Fucha; 1982 film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej (94'); reż: Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk: Jeremy Irons, Eugene Lipinski, Jiri Stanislav, Eugeniusz Haczkiewicz 21:30 Miss Polonii na bis 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport-telegram 23:00 Bezludna wyspa; program Niny Terentiew; wyk: Zbigniew Buczkowski, Krzysztof Piasecki, Andrzej Nejman 23:50 Sportowa sobota 00:10 Zaproszenie; Człek bez soli nie wydoli; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 00:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 33 - Gra pozorów; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 01:15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 12 /18/; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Polonica; Fucha; 1982 film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej (94'); reż: Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk: Jeremy Irons, Eugene Lipinski, Jiri Stanislav, Eugeniusz Haczkiewicz; powt. 03:30 Miss Polonii na bis; powt. 04:30 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:25 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 2; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 05:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 06:10 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08.00 Śpiew Syreny - film krótkometraż. 08.15 Gwiazda - dramat, USA 1952 09.45 Na czatach - film krótkometrażowy 10.00 Gene Hackman - film dokumentalny 10.30 Zwycięstwo - dramat, W. Brytania/Francja/Niemcy 1995 12.05 Być albo nie być - komedia, USA 1942 13.45 Ubiegłej zimy - film familijny, Kanada 1990 15.25 Za królową i ojczyznę - thriller, W. Brytania 1988 17.10 Europa, Europa - film obycz., Niemcy/Polska 1990 19.00 Reżyserzy: Robert Altman 20.00 Zapach zielonej papai - film obyczajowy, Fr./Wietnam 1992 21.40 Sypialnie i przedsionki - komedia, W. Brytania 1998 23.15 Nienawiść - film sensacyjny, Francja 1995 00.50 Porozmawiajmy o kobietach - film obyczajowy, USA 1971 02.25 Ukąszenie Draculi - horror, W. Brytania 1970 Canal + 7.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 7.15 Minisport + - newsy sportowe (*) 7.20 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Teletubbies II - serial animowany (*) 8.25 Skradziona kolekcja - kom. 9.50 Deser. Odtwarzanie - film krótkometrażowy 10.00 Pozdrowienia dla Broad Street - film muzyczny 11.45 Gazeta - serial 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane (*) 13.30 Spin City - serial (*) 13.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 14.05 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy (*) 14.30 Gady - serial dokumentalny 15.25 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15.55 Mecz + mcz - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.05 Przypadkowa dziewczyna - komedia romantyczna 19.40 Deser. Łatwy szmal - film krótkometrażowy 20.00 Liga hiszpańska - piłka nożna 23.00 Życie biurowe - komedia 0.30 Sezon terroru - thriller prod. USA 2.05 Kocham cię na odległość - komedia romantyczna 3.30 Moja kochana zabójczyni - melodramat 5.00 Deser. Francuska ruletka - film krótkometrażowy 5.10 Posłaniec - film sensacyjny 6.45 Ostatnie mango w Dublinie - film krótkometrażowy (*) program nie kodowany HBO 06.30 Trzy kolory: Niebieski - dramat fr., 1993 (94 min) 08.05 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Bill Paxton - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Labirynt - dramat USA, 2000 (90 min) 10.10 Na planie filmu ,,Złoto pustyni" 10.25 Świat według Garpa - dramat USA, 1982 (130 min) 12.40 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia USA, 1998 (86 min) 14.10 Stajnia na Salwadorze - dramat pol., 1967 (94 min) 15.50 Kochaś - komedia USA, 1989 (94 min) 17.30 Miasteczko Pleasantville - komedia USA, 1998 (108 min) 19.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Rytmy nocy - komedia USA, 1998 (108 min) 21.50 Blade: Wieczny łowca - film s.f. USA, 1998 (115 min) 23.50 Matrix - film s.f. USA, 1999 (130 min) 02.05 Królowe nocy - erot. film dok. 02.35 Współudział - film krym. USA, 2000 (95 min) 04.15 Sprawa Palmera - dramat USA, 1998 (87 min) 05.45 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Nicole Kidman - magazyn filmowy WTK 08.30 Bajki dla dzieci 09.00 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 09.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Kapitan Scarlett - film przygodowy, USA 13.00 Bajki dla dzieci 13.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.45 Z modą i urodą - poradnik 14.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial 14.25 Studio infor - poradnik podatnika 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Temat dla prezydenta 15.25 Różni ludzie, Różne sprawy 16.00 Magazyn kulturalny 16.15 Książka nie tylko do poduszki 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Muzyczny kwadrans 17.15 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 17.50 PULS 18.05 Bajki dla dzieci 18.40 PULS 19.10 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokum. 19.35 Podróż śladami bluesa - magazyn 20.00 PULS 20.25 Wojna i Pokój (2) - film historyczny, USA 1987 22.05 Program lokalny 22.35 PULS 00.30 Podróż śladami bluesa - magazyn Wizja Sport 12.00 Mecz Polskiej Ligi Hokejowej 14.30 NHL: Gorący tydzień na lodzie 15.30 Futbol Mundial 16.00 Magazyn sportowy 16.30 Żużlowe wakacje 17.00 Kosz za kosz 17.30 NBA Action - magazyn 18.00 Mecz ligi NBA 20.00 Złote rękawice - magazyn 21.00 Wieczór z boksem 23.00 Bushido Eurosport 08.30 Sporty ekstremalne 09.00 Koszykówka 09.45 Kombinacja norweska 11.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie 12.30 Saneczkarstwo 13.45 Kombinacja norweska 14.30 Futsal 16.00 Tenis - turniej WTA 17.30 Kombinacja norweska 17.45 Eurosport news 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie 19.30 Tenis - turniej ATP 21.00 Futsal 22.00 Sporty ekstremalne 23.00 Eurosport news Polsat 2 08.00 Na każdy temat - talk show 09.00 Okna na Chicago - cykl reportaży 09.50 Planeta praca - Jobs.pl - magazyn informacyjny 10.05 Aficionado - program muzyczny 11.30 INFORmator giełdowy 12.00 Aficionado - program muzyczny 13.00 Focus - poznaj świat - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Planeta Południe - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Aficionado - program muzyczny 15.30 Informacje 16.00 Aficionado - program muzyczny 16.20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 17.00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 17.30 Informacje 17.45 Reporterskim okiem - serial dokumentalny 18.35 Sporty ekstremalne - serial dokum. 19.00 Planeta praca - Jobs.pl - magazyn informacyjny 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 19.55 Aficionado - program muzyczny 20.50 Informacje 21.10 Ludzie się liczą - program dokument. 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 22.10 Aficionado - program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie MTV Polska 07.00 Budzik MTV 10.00 Polska lista MTV 12.00 MTV News 12.10 Weekendy specjalne: do trzech razy sztuka 17.00 Movie Special: U progu sławy 17.30 Total Request 19.00 MTV News 19.10 20 Klubowych 21.00 Disco 2000 01.00 Chill Out Zone 05.00 Non Stop Hits - największe hity muzyczne Discovery Channel 09.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09.25 Pasjonaci z wyboru 09.55 Dzikie Discovery: Dzika Azja: Las czterech pór 10.50 Odkrywanie historii 11.45 Maszyna doskonała 12.40 Niesamowite maszyny 13.30 Superlaser 14.25 Strefa zdrowia: Granice nauki: Superbliźnięta - pomysł narodzin 15.15 Strefa zdrowia: Granice nauki: Superbliźnięta - pomysł narodzin 16.10 Na ratunek ogrodom: Drzewa 16.35 Zielona wioska 17.05 Odkrywanie historii 18.00 Wojenne miesiące 19.00 Pola bitew 20.00 Najbardziej niebezpieczna praca na świecie 21.00 Opowieści z półświatka 22.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi 23.00 Z akt FBI: Zniknięcie Melissy Brannen 00.00 Najwspanialsi biegacze na Ziemi 01.00 Medycyna sądowa 02.00 Detektywi sądowi: Śmiertelna chemia Planete 07.30 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Olbrzymy 08.25 Cena eksperymentu 09.15 Sztuka dyrygowania 10.20 Urodzeni pod znakiem lwa 11.10 Powrót do Albanii 12.05 Wielcy Jazzu: Dizzy Gillespie 12.35 Arka XXI wieku: Niedźwiedzie 13.35 Beria - prawa ręka Stalina 14.25 Dzieci argentyńskich wieźniów politycznych 15.05 Śmierć, nienawiść, przebaczenie 16.05 Karnawał w Aracati 16.25 Egidio Marzona - kolekcjoner sztuki współczesnej 17.00 Żydowskie wesele 17.50 Nauka na tropie zbrodni 18.20 Palestyna: Powstanie państwa 19.30 Peter Allen: Chłopak z Krainy Oz 20.30 Stephane Grappelli 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości 22.20 Didier Daeninickx - wizja lokalna 23.10 Johan van der Keuken - kontrolowany gniew 00.05 Ostatnie słowa TVP 3 Regionalna 07.00 Kaczorek Huey - serial rysunkowy 07.35 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Ogrody bez granic - serial dokum. 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 09.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 10.00 Josephine - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała 12.30 Kumple z woja - magazyn 12.45 Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.25 Pies w Białym Domu 14.15 Dolnośląska zima 14.30 Cyrkowcy - serial dla młodzieży 14.55 Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy 15.30 W naszym domu 16.15 Teletransmisja - program dla młodzieży 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Taśmy prawdy - film kryminalny, USA 1971 20.35 Reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Lubię nietoperze - komedia, Polska 1985 23.35 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 00.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Poznań 07.00 Kaczorek Huey - serial rysunkowy 07.35 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.20 Kto ma rację? 09.00 Ogrody bez granic - serial dokum. 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 09.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 10.00 Josephine - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała 12.30 Co gdzie kiedy - informacje 12.35 Sobota z Muzami 13.05 Blubox - program młodzieżowy 13.50 Spojrzenia - blok programowy 14.30 Cyrkowcy - serial dla młodzieży 14.55 Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy 15.30 W naszym domu 16.15 Teletransmisja - program dla młodzieży 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Kto ma rację? 17.45 Korzenie 18.00 Teleskop 18.30 Czas na rozrywkę 19.00 Taśmy prawdy - film kryminalny, USA 1971 20.35 Reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Tydzień w Teleskopie 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 Lubię nietoperze - komedia, Polska 1985 23.35 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 00.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 Kaczorek Huey - serial rysunkowy 07.35 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn toruński 08.30 Życiowa sprawa 09.00 Ogrody bez granic - serial dokum. 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 09.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 10.00 Josephine - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała 12.30 Kumple z woja - magazyn 12.45 Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.25 Pies w Białym Domu 14.15 Dolnośląska zima 14.30 Cyrkowcy - serial dla młodzieży 14.55 Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy 15.30 W naszym domu 16.15 Teletransmisja - program dla młodzieży 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 I co ty na to, Gałuszko - film fabularny 18.00 Zbliżenia 18.20 Autostrada 18.45 Reportaż 19.00 Taśmy prawdy - film kryminalny, USA 1971 20.35 Reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Magazyn turystyczny 21.30 Co kto lubi 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 Lubię nietoperze - komedia, Polska 1985 23.35 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 00.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 07.00 Kaczorek Huey - serial rysunkowy 07.35 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agrofakty 08.30 Gadu, gadu - program dla dzieci 09.00 Ogrody bez granic - serial dokum. 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 09.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 10.00 Josephine - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała 12.30 Kumple z woja - magazyn 12.45 Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.25 Pies w Białym Domu 14.15 Dolnośląska zima 14.30 Cyrkowcy - serial dla młodzieży 14.55 Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy 15.30 W naszym domu 16.15 Teletransmisja - program dla młodzieży 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 W kręgu wiary 17.20 Dolnośląska zima 17.30 Przepytywanka z... - talk show 18.00 Fakty 18.20 Rozmowy z Fredrą 18.25 II a - telenowela 18.50 Dolnośląska zima 19.00 Taśmy prawdy - film kryminalny, USA 1971 20.35 Reportaż z koncertu 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 Lubię nietoperze - komedia, Polska 1985 23.35 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 00.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Łódź 07.00 Kaczorek Huey - serial rysunkowy 07.35 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.00 Tajemnice starego kościoła 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Ogrody bez granic - serial dokum. 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 09.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 10.00 Josephine - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała 12.30 Kumple z woja - magazyn 12.45 Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Zaproszenie - magazyn 13.25 Pies w Białym Domu 14.15 Dolnośląska zima 14.30 Cyrkowcy - serial dla młodzieży 14.55 Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy 15.30 W naszym domu 16.15 Teletransmisja - program dla młodzieży 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Mój świat 17.45 Katolicki tygodnik informacyjny 18.00 ŁWD 18.20 Łódź 3 proponuje 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Taśmy prawdy - film kryminalny, USA 1971 20.35 Reportaż z koncertu 21.35 Bywalec 22.00 Lubię nietoperze - komedia, Polska 1985 23.35 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza 00.05 Zakończenie programu TMT 7.00 Początek programu 7.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 7.30 "W oczekiwaniu na lepsze jutro" - film dok. USA 8.00 "Brytyjskie ogrody" - film dok. Wlk. Brytania 8.30 "Stany Zjednoczone - potęga świata" - film dok. USA 9.00 "WWW garnku" - poradnik kulinarny Polska 9.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 9.30 "Kontakt" - film dok. Wlk. Brytania 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki 12.00 "Spotkania z Japonią" - mag. Japonia 12.30 "Yannomami - ludzie lasu" - film dok. USA 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 "Crossroad cafe" - nauka jęz. ang. USA 14.30 "Tybet" - film dok. Chiny 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki 16.00 TV SHOP 16.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 "Auto Klub" - mag. mot. Polska 17.00 "Chińskie dzieci" - film dok. Chiny 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 "Edukacja" - film dok. Wlk. Brytania 18.30 "WWW garnku" - poradnik kulinarny Polska 18.45 TV SHOP 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki 20.00 "Barret" - film fabularny - western 21.40 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 22.00 TV SHOP 22.30 "Auto Klub" - mag. mot. Polska 23.00 "Ciężkie czasy" - film dok. USA 23.30 "Niewidzialny wróg" (Enemy Unseen) - film fabularny - dramat sensacyjny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Poznań z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2001 roku